Is it worth it?
by Shradow Lord
Summary: Kakashi saves Sakura, but from what?, and how will she repay him? KakaxSaku two-shot lemon ALERT! Plz R&R!


**IS THIS WORTH IT?**

**A/N: Well hello everyone!, this is my first naruto fanfic, well I mean, my first EVER fanfic and I hope you like it, it's a Kakashi x Sakura, a bit Sakura x Ino at the beginning.**** Some ideas from the story "Call me Sensei"**

**Disclaimer: Roses are blue, violets are too, I don't own Naruto, and neither do you!**

**Summary: Kakashi saves Sakura, but from what?, and how will she repay him? KakaxSaku two-shot lemon ALERT!!! Plz R&R!**

**They're on the normal Naruto era, after the fight against the Akatsuki.**

**Grammar:**

Mumbled, almost unheard

"Spoken"

'Thoughts'

**Anyways, the story!**

* * *

**Title: Is this worth it?**

**Chapter 1: You owe me one…**

'What am I to do now?' was the repeated words Kakashi thought after leaving the Hokage's mansion. Tsunade gave Kakashi two days off cause of a long mission he took delivering a scroll to Suna and staying over there for more than 2 weeks.

"Kakashi Sensei!" He heard the similar noise he missed.

"What is it now Naruto?" He turned around and saw the hyper boy looking at him happy as ever.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Kakashi Sensei, care to join me for some ramen?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do…" 'Ramen?, again?' he thought and frowned, which was not noticed by his mask.

Naruto and Kakashi started walking down the crowded street of Konoha. Naruto started talking about his life with Hinata, since Sakura was dating Ino. And that broke half his heart, but Hinata was there to stitch it up. They walked what Kakashi thought to be hours as Naruto's words keeps coming in. When they reached Katekio's Grand Ramen restaurant, the old mans new restaurant, Kakashi just stared at the spot the little shop used to be, replaced by a well enough sized restaurant.

"I missed a lot on those two weeks" Kakashi whispered softly looking at the new shop.

"Yep!, I helped the old man renovate and stuff, so I got three weeks of free ramen!" yelled Naruto, feeling very lucky.

"Your gonna make him broke!" Kakashi said, bursting into small laughs. Naruto soon followed with his laughter and both entered the restaurant.

Kakashi looked at the somewhat statues in the entrance hall way of the old mans favorite customers. The first one and the biggest statue was Naruto's, of course, and the second one was Konohamaru, he was sure growing like Naruto, which got Ebisu and Tsunade a little worried. He started walking along and like the sixth one was surprisingly Choji. 'Never knew he liked ramen… well, he likes everything' was Kakashi's first thoughts.

While he and Naruto sat down, Naruto started talking about his missions with the Pervy Sage. 'I think this is worse than hell…' Kakashi looked around the restaurant… it was packed!, only like three tables were left out of 20. The waitress came up to them and quickly asked "What would you like gentleman"

Kakashi recognized that voice anywhere; he turned his gaze and quickly spoke "Kurenai? Is that you?... what are you doing here?" She put her hand on her hips and looked at him.

"I needed a part-time job to help take care of the baby, thank you very much" Kurenai shoot back. "Now what are your orders?"

"The usual for me!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok, that's a ramen special, with extra everything and a large soda… you?" Kurenai spoke, while writing it down.

"I'll have…" He looked at the menu and smiled, everything was ramen. "A medium bowl ramen, with extra everything that's spicy, and without asparagus" (A/N: my fav!)

"Ok, your order will be here soon…" Kurenai left with that.

"So, Naruto, where do you think Sakura is right now?" Kakashi asked curiously. He hadn't seen her in almost a month.

"Probably fucking Ino senseless, but I doubt it; she's still virgin after all…" Naruto quickly replied feeling mad and sad at the same time.

"Whoa… this reminds me" He slowly took his favorite book out.

"Don't you get tired of reading that?" Kakashi just shrugged and read his new edition **"Make out Paradise: Girls on Girls"**. A few minutes passed and Kurenai came back, huffed at Kakashi, reading the title of the book, then she placed the plates on the table and left. Naruto plunged on the ramen, eating everything in mere seconds. And quickly asked "Gonna eat that?"

"Take it" Kakashi pushed the plate to him and got up and left, Naruto didn't notice since his head was stuck on the bowl.

Kakashi walked down the street, really, really bored, and with nothing to do, he just walked and read until the sun set came down. 'I'm wasting my free days by reading!, I do that every day!, I should go out, maybe to a club… hey didn't Club Chaos open yesterday?' Kakashi thought as he made his way to said club.

There was a long, and I mean LONG!!! Line there. He waited for hours, the sun had completely set when he got to go in, and entered the club, flashing his ID to the bouncer, it wasn't really necessary. And as soon as he got in, he noticed it wasn't really full. He just walked to the bar, where only two where sitting in and sat in a stool, he looked at the whorish bartender, smiled at her and asked for a soft margarita. As quick as he took it he swinged around and looked around the club for some 'entertainment'. He saw some few familiar faces, Jiraiya, Neji (A/N: seriously!?!?), and Tenten. Nothing really fun. He took a little sip and right when he was going to turn around he saw Sakura and Ino kissing in a table. He stared at them for a while, looking away when they looked at his direction, and then looking back. Then he heard them sit up and looked at them, Ino had forced Sakura to sit up and slammed her to the wall, Kakashi's eyes widened like plates still staring at them. Ino was kissing down Sakura's neck and collarbone, while Sakura was shaking her head, mumbling tiny "no's" . Ino started to massage Sakura breasts through the fabric of her clothing. 'This is better than the book!' Thought Kakashi.

"No!, Ino stop! Please" Sakura begged and Ino just continued, more roughly this time. "Ino, please stop!, I don't want this now… please stop" Ino just went on.

"Not until I get my way with you" Ino mumbled against Sakura's neck.

"Noooo… please no, just stop" Sakura begged again.

Kakashi jus stood still for a while, and then slowly got up. 'What am I doing? Leave them alone!, Sakura can defend herself!' He started walking towards their direction. He slowly moved his hand up and tapped Ino's shoulder. She turned around and said:

"Cant you see im bussss… Kakashi Sensei? What are you doing here?" Asked Ino, looking at him curiously.

"She said no, now leave her alone…" Was his only reply.

"Look Kakashi, my life and her life has nothing to do with you, so just butt off, okay?" Ino fired.

"She said no…" he repeated.

Ino slapped Kakashi, and Sakura gasped… "She'll do whatever I want, okay!?"

"Don't go that far or you'll regret it you kn…" Kakashi was cut off by another slap, he had it, he got his hand and slap Ino, making her fall to the ground, she then left quickly… for no apparent reason.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei" Sakura's sweet voice runned through his head.

"No problems Sakura… ahhh… want a drink or something?" Kakashi asked the pink haired girl in front of him. She answered by a slow nod. He got to the bar and asked for another light margarita and passed it to Sakura. They stayed there, talking for hours; Sakura was asking every five minutes:

"How can I repay you Kakashi?" but Kakashi said "No thanks, no repayment is needed"

They stayed for hours, until Sakura's wacth rang. "Oh damn, my parents are going to kill me if I don't get home soon… ahhh bye Kakashi" And the place she once was, was replaced with a poof of smoke.

"Oh well… I'm leaving… maybe I should find someone tomorrow and get laid or something…" Then the place where Kakashi was standing was also replaced with a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi walked up to his house, with the image of Sakura in his mind…. And he quickly got in, took a shower and went to sleep…

**That's not my best and the lemon is coming in the next chapter, and plz constructive criticism approved, no flames plz and plz review! I really wanna know what I did wrong (other than making it short and fast paced) and I wanna know what I did good, and what I should improve.**

**ANYWAYS thanks for reading!!!**

**Happy early Christmas!**

**Sesshoumaru-Shadow out!**


End file.
